El deseo de quedarme
by NefilimMeztiza7
Summary: Pensamiento y deseos inesperados en el momento menos esperado.


Disclaimer: No pertenece nada de aquí. (Solo la historia, claro) Pero todo lo demás, es propiedad de Rick "El Genio Malvado" Riordan. Yo solo tome prestados a los personajes para pasar un buen rato escribiendo.

Nota: Este fic participa en el reto "Personajes olvidados" del foro "El Monte Olimpo".

* * *

><p>4 días.<p>

4 días, desde que Hades el señor de los muertos y dios del inframundo me había raptado y llevado al inframundo. Valga la redundancia.

Después de haber estado encerrada tratando de ser de lo peor de cualquier manera, había oído del propio hades lo que mi madre había estado haciendo con tal de recuperarme.

Dejar morir gente en modo de protesta antes los dioses (Mi padre Zeus específicamente), era algo amoroso de su parte.

Pero eso no quitaba que gente inocente muriera.

Ni siquiera por mí. Me hizo reflexionar. Porque yo lo había tenido todo en la vida, cualquier cosas. Y que eso cambiara de manera tan dura, por fin me hacía ver la realidad.

Por eso no había soportado la noticia.

Más aun la determinación de hades, sobre no dejarme volver con mi madre. Menos aun con la amenaza de que todo el mundo pudiera morir.

"El" a quien trate de muy mala manera. A pesar de los insultos, los berrinches o cualquier majadería*. Hades seguía insistiendo en quererme y lo demostrativo con cosas como los pequeños cumplidos que aunque si eran algo ridículos eran tiernos de su parte. Me conmovía el corazón.

Pero no como lo del jardín.

La noticia del mundo muriendo "literalmente" por mí, me había robado aire, mismo que trate de buscar corriendo hacia algún lugar despejado y tranquilo. Hasta que di con uno de los más hermosos jardines que en mi vida había visto nunca.

Era de los lugares más hermosos y luminosos dentro del inframundo.

Sin contar los elíseos y las islas de los bienaventurados.

Hermoso y luminoso.

Había de todo, lo más bello y lo que más me gustaba a mí. Mis flores y frutas favoritas. Todo floreciendo de manera que iluminada con un brillo particular en conjunto con todo lo demás.

Como es que en base con joyas y riquezas estaba decorado. Caminos de oro o plata ribeteados con piedras como diamantes, rubíes, zafiros, esmeraldas entre otros. Cada una marcando un fruto o flor, haciéndolo brillar resaltándolo a su propia manera.

Cada planta que había sobre la tierra y que me parecía hermosa, estaba irónicamente debajo de la tierra y lo que es mejor aún, viva y brillante. Cosa que dentro de un lugar tan tétrico y oscuro era algo así como un pequeño milagro o paraíso.

Mi propio milagro paradisiaco.

-¿Qué te parece?-escuche que pregunto una voz a mis espaldas. Era hades quien me sonreía, haciéndome pensar que así no lucia tan…malvado. Hasta lucia bien.

-¿Tu, lo hiciste?-pregunte sorprendida.

-Bueno, te mentiría pero qué caso tiene ¿cierto? En realidad no lo hice yo. Porque no soy tan bueno con la naturaleza, pero fue mi idea.-me respondió sincero y seguro que volvió a sorprenderme.

Podría haberme mentido pero no lo hizo.

Lo que me recordó otra pregunta que estaba en mi mente.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-pregunte y de alguna manera la respuesta que me diera, esperaba que fuera esperanzadora.

-La pregunta correcta seria ¿Por quién lo hice? Y la respuesta seria que fue por ti, Perséfone, por quien lo hice-me respondió estudiando mi reacción.

Que fue de perplejidad absoluta. O eso creo yo. No es que pudiera haberme visto la cara.

No estaba comenzando a enternecerme y calentarme el corazón por todos los detalles de hades, cuando él va y regresa con una mueca de dolor genuina en la cara. Había venido a decirme ahora que tenía que volver. Tan simple o complicado como eso. Depende de cómo lo viera cada persona.

Todo ahora no lucia o se sentía como debería. Correcto. Nada se sentía correcto para mí.

Hacer poco habría llorado de la felicidad y saltado de la alegría, pero estando donde estaba (parada en medio en uno de los más grandes detalles que jamás me habían dado), viendo el sufrimiento de hades dibujado no solo en sus ojos sino por toda su cara provocaba algo en mí.

El deseo de quedarme.

* * *

><p>Al final, resulto que no tuve que elegir entre mi madre o hades.<p>

Todo tuvo comienzo y fin cuando inocentemente había sucumbido a probar una de las granadas del jardín. Que era de lejos, la más dulce y jugosa que había probado.

Ahí estaba el detalle.

Nadie nunca debía de comer nada en el inframundo. Porque era como un hechizo.

Comías cualquier fruto y te quedabas para siempre.

Esto no volvió loco a hades (todo lo contrario diría yo), pero si a mi madre. Fue por algo similar a la suerte que Zeus lo hubiera solucionada por así decirlo.

Compartiría mi tiempo entre mi madre, allá arriba en la tierra y con hades debajo en el inframundo.

Lo cual a pesar de no dejar 100% contento a alguien, funciono.

Y no es que me quejara mucho. No tenía muchos motivos.

No estaba segura de mis sentimientos hacia hades y aunque lo estuviera tendría que quedarme pero dado lo acontecido recientemente no era tan malo.

El deseo de quedarme seguía ahí.

Y tanto como dure creo que podría acostumbrarme.

* * *

><p>Nota:<p>

Gracias por haberse tomado el tiempo para leerlo.

Comentario, duda, sugerencia o etc.

Es bienvenido.

Hasta la proxima.


End file.
